Snip
by treehugginreader
Summary: What happens when Ryoma does something bad. Enter Momo, a closet , a kiss and reconciliation.


Disclaimer-I own nothing

Alright second story whoop!!

They were stuck in a closet. How the hell did this happen you ask, it was all because of Momo-sempai. He tricked Sakuno into going in the closet by telling her to help change the bulb and then threw Ryoma in there with her. He told them that he want going to let them out until they worked out this problem. By problem he meant the fight they had at the beginning of the week.

flashback

He was playing Fuji-sempai when Fuji decided to make things interesting. If Ryoma lost he would have to cut off a piece of Sakuno's hair and if Fuji lost he would cut a piece of Tezuka's hair. Being the cocky arrogant brat that he was of course he accepted. Fuji was serving and in his peripheral he saw a group of girls surrounding Sakuno and pulling her braids. He thought about why anyone would mess with her she was so sweet. While he was mulling the thought over Fuji scored. Fuji scored and the final score was 6 to 4. He had lost and he didn't notice until Fuji put a pair of scissors in his hand and pushed him in toward Sakuno, who was still being harassed by the girls. Wait he lost? He thought. When? He didn't remember but he had to get those girls away from her so why not kill two birds with one stone. He went towards the circle and pushed his way to Sakuno and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He turned and glared at the girls and growled "Clear. Out." They ran away from his menacing glare. He turned to Sakuno his eyes softening and asked her if she was ok. She smiled softly and said she was. "Why were they messing with you?" she gave him a weak smile and said "Because I'm on everyone of you fan girls hit list, because I'm friends with you, and because they think were going out." "What gave them that idea" "We hang out a lot, and I'm only your best friend ever" she teased. True to say that they had become very good friends over the years. She had lost her chronic blushes and frequent stuttering around him and he had learned to open up a bit to her. He pulled her in to a tight hug and whispered "Sorry" "What for" she asked confused then she felt a tug at her braid and heard a clip. She pushed him away from her and saw a piece of her braid in his hands. She screamed and her eyes started to water. She slapped him and ran away. He stood there with his head down and his hand on his cheek. He looked at the piece of hair in his hand, he had seen her with her down before and she looked beautiful and now he had ruined it. Fuji came up behind him and put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorr…" was all that he got out before Ryoma punched him and ran. He ran with his head down so no one could see the tears forming in his eyes. The next day he saw Sakuno with he hair evened out, going just below her mid back. She had it in one braid going down her back. All day he tried to talk to her, to apologize but she wouldn't listen to him and kept walking away from him or avoided him. He was sulking all day, but when he got to practice he saw Fuji and his sadness and misery turned to rage. He saw that he had broken Fuji's nose and he tried to give him a matching cast to go with it. It took all the regulars to pry him away from Fuji and got kicked out of practice for the week.

End flashback

Now he was staring at her and she was avoiding his gaze. He ran his hand through his hair and walked over to her side of the closet and took the band out of her hair and unwounded it with his fingers, she didn't protest, but didn't look his way. He enveloped her on a hug and stroked her hair while telling her everything from the bet to the fight to how he hurt Fuji.

"So you cut off my braid because of a bet. Do I mean so little to you that you wouldn't think this would affect me?" She accused. "I wasn't thinking. You are possibly the most important person to me. You have to forgive me, I'm an idiot." he whispered in her ear. She blushed at his closeness and tried to fight it down. "I thought I was done with this" she thought to herself. "Well, ok I guess I forgive you, but I'm still mad at you" she said as she pulled away from him. He grumbled "no fair." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and hugged him close. "Okay, I'm not mad anymore" He smiled, a slight blush on his face and then he smirked. He pushed her against the wall. His lips centimeters away from hers, "Well then, let's figure out how you'll make it up to me." "What!!" He kissed her softly; he pulled away and waited to see her reaction. She was stunned but recovered quickly she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him. He smirked against her mouth and continued the on slaughter of her mouth. She had her hands around his neck and he had his around her waist. They sprung apart when they heard someone opening the door. "Hey you guys reconcile yet?" asked Momo. "Umm….no not yet we're uh not done with our reconciliation yet, so if you'll close the door we'd greatly appreciate." said a red Sakuno. "But" "You heard her get out" said Ryoma as he pushed Momo out and closed the door. "Now where were we" he said before kissing her.


End file.
